


Hold Tight

by LookingForDroids



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Guilt, POV Second Person, PWP except there’s not much porn and lots of emotions, Recklessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Folykl knows this is a bad idea, but here they both are anyway. She can’t make herself regret it.
Relationships: Folykl Darane/Marsti Houtek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote for this ship, though it took me a very long time to post it, and I see it taking place near the beginning of a relationship, when they’re both still very uncertain about everything.

Marsti Houtek is fucking insane.

She’s insane because it would take a lunatic to look at you and think _hey, yeah,_ that’s _the thing I want to pin against an alley wall and pail within an inch of my own life_ , and because you don’t think she actually wants to die, but here she is anyway, with gloved hands cupping your ass and her bulge inside you. The fabric of her pants is rough against your thighs, and her mouth is hot when she kisses you, and maybe if you weren’t selfish you’d be able to tell her to fuck off forever. She seems like someone who’d be willing to accept _you’re hot, but also crazy if you think this is a good idea, so no._ But she’s warm and bright in a cold world, and for some fucking reason she likes you, grime and all, and no’s not something you’ve ever been good at when you’re so used to scrabbling for any damn scrap of warmth and life you can dig your claws into. So here you are anyway, dirty bricks against your back and your legs wrapped around her hips, letting her hold you up, breathing in her soap-and-chemical smell and digging your claws into her for a while.

You’ll let her go, you think, when she’s through with you. Until then, you can be selfish. You can be hungry. You’ll take what she’s willing to offer, and let yourself trust that you can offer something in return.


End file.
